ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spectral Jig
The Spectral Jig seems to wear incredibly fast. Such as 10secs after activation. Not very useful for highly populated areas. Yuppiekin I have seen it begin to wear before 30s frequently, but after perhaps hundreds of uses I have not once seen it end before its recast is up. Jig lasts 30s every time for me, or more. It always lasts until the next chance to Re-apply. Also, using Spectral Jig in combat pulls hate equivalent to a Boost (from my eyeball testing) and is a very handy hate management tool. Klein :I have noticed similar timings with jigs, but some have appeared to last longer than other times, BUT both effects wear off at the same time, either way Ive never known it to last a minute, I think the duration is wrong -- Sye 22:33, 10 December 2007 (UTC) From my personal experience, it has always lasted at least 30 seconds. The longest it has lasted for me, is approximately 2 minutes, and I can't use AF yet. --Docstu 20:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I have rarely seen it start wearing before the 30 sec mark, since whenever it starts to wear i almost always reapply it at that time if able, and only once of maybe 100+ uses has the recast not been up, also it seems to last much longer than 1 min at the most, someone needs to verify the time on the main page. --GodsBlackArm 02:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Yea, i just confirmed a 1:16 duration on this, time needs verification. --GodsBlackArm 05:58, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Duration Results I was doing some testing in Al Zahbi as 54DNC/27MNK without any AF. Duplicate durations are left out. Here are my results(Used http://www.scottseverance.us/html/time_calculator.htm): *04:25:05 - Effect on *04:26:34 - Warning 1 *04:26:45 - Warning 2 *04:26:53 - Warning 3 *04:26:54 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:48 *06:09:16 - Effect on *06:10:21 - Warning 1 *06:10:31 - Warning 2 *06:10:41 - Warning 3 *06:10:42 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:25 *04:28:49 - Effect on *04:29:43 - Warning 1 *04:29:53 - Warning 2 *04:30:03 - Warning 3 *04:30:13 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:23 *05:50:51 - Effect on *05:51:42 - Warning 1 *05:51:52 - Warning 2 *05:52:02 - Warning 3 *05:52:07 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:15 *05:43:35 - Effect on *05:44:20 - Warning 1 *05:44:30 - Warning 2 *05:44:40 - Warning 3 *05:44:49 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:13 *05:41:14 - Effect on *05:42:03 - Warning 1 *05:42:11 - Warning 2 *05:42:21 - Warning 3 *04:42:27 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:12 *04:22:24 - Effect on *04:23:13 - Warning 1 *04:23:23 - Warning 2 *04:23:34 - Warning 3 *04:23:35 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:10 *05:47:51 - Effect on *05:48:32 - Warning 1 *05:48:42 - Warning 2 *05:48:52 - Warning 3 *05:48:57 - Effect off *Duration - 00:01:05 *04:41:07 - Effect on *04:41:44 - Warning 1 *04:41:54 - Warning 2 *04:42:03 - Warning 3 *04:42-07 - Effect off *Duration - 00:00:59 *06:07:01 - Effect on *06:07:31 - Warning 1 *06:07:41 - Warning 2 *06:07:51 - Warning 3 *06:08:00 - Effect off *Duration - 00:00:58 *06:04:33 - Effect on *06:05:01 - Warning 1 *06:05:11 - Warning 2 *06:05:21 - Warning 3 *06:05:30 - Effect off *Duration - 00:00:56 *05:52:58 - Effect on *05:53:22 - Warning 1 *05:53:32 - Warning 2 *05:53:42 - Warning 3 *05:53:49 - Effect off *Duration - 00:00:50 Tiffany Lynn 00:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC)